Baby Blues
by SquishyBijou
Summary: Brief drabbles about Azula, Ty Lee and their little baby Inzai. (Tyzula Week 2015)
1. Luck

**Day One —** **Luck**

Ty Lee is thrilled and Azula tries to share that with her. But it is a little bit difficult when there is the entire daunting deal of a _baby_ for her to take care of as the _other mother_. However, Azula is well equipped to face any situation life throws at her.

And it likes to throw awful situations her way for some reason; the Universe has a horrid sense of humor.

Like Ty Lee being thrilled moments before bursting into hysterical tears that Azula had no idea how to stop.

At the moment, Azula is staring into the mirror, her eyes fixated on herself. Ty Lee is behind her, also reflected in the glass, but lying on her bed with a quizzical expression on. Azula combs her fingers through her hair as she gazes at herself during her attempts to make Ty Lee feel better after the morning she spent crying.

"I am the most trustworthy other mother you could ever have," Azula announces breathily, and then she narrows her eyes at herself. "My mother will eternally seethe with jea─"

"Stop it," Ty Lee snaps despite the laughter in her voice.

Azula cocks an eyebrow and goes for her next statement. " _And_ this child will be the conqueror of─"

"Stop it." Ty Lee _is_ laughing now.

Azula does not find it funny. She is very serious when she says, " _And_ we will be the most powerful fam─"

"I'm so glad you're excited and I love you so much but none of that is comforting at all," Ty Lee states warmly as she sits up on her knees and crawls towards the end of the bed. "I don't really know what I need to be comforted about. I was just _crying_ , and I'm happy now."

Azula crosses her arms, her cheeks sucked in as she turns away from the mirror to see Ty Lee. The washed up warrior lies back further on Azula's bed, rubbing her toes on the soft silk and wondering what she is supposed to do at this _announcement_.

"I'm going to do all of the talking, Ty Lee. We both know that, right?" Azula remarks, her lips twitching into a smirk. "I will make everyone jealous of how marvelously lucky you are that I am going to marry you and make your illegitimate child royalty."

Ty Lee sighs. "I'm lucky to have you, but not because of that."

"Mmm?" Azula cocks an eyebrow. "It's truly the most generous thing I have ever done in my entire life. And to a person who had done such dreadful things to me and condoned worse ones."

"This is just to make you look good, isn't it?"

"No." Azula pauses for effect. "It's to make my family members rue the day they ever..."

Ty Lee chews on the side of her thumb. "I'm _lucky_ that you made it to the other side."

Azula doesn't know what that means.

She doesn't want to, at least not tonight.


	2. Kittens

**Day Two ─ Kittens**

The kitten is extremely jealous of the baby.

Inzai, however, is irrevocably fascinated with Snowy and tends to pick her up and cuddle her, and attempt to carry her, and attempt to feed her scraps of meat from the table, because Ty Lee is a horrible influence and thinks it is appropriate to feed animals at dinner.

Azula watches with a smirk on her lips, staring at the quaint duo of an extremely angry cat ad an extremely thrilled little two year old who has only just learned to walk, but somehow manages to carry a kitten half her size around the palace everywhere.

"I wonder which of them would live in an Agni Kai," Azula remarks as Ty Lee chews on her fingernail anxiously. She has not taken her eyes off of the small scratch on Inzai's cheek from a very angry Snowy who saw Inzai on Ty Lee's lap, and then was carried against her will.

"They're not firebenders," Ty Lee hisses as Snowy hisses at Inzai. And then Snowy gives up, seeming to sense the futility of trying to fight a two year old. "They couldn't have an Agni Kai."

"Ugh. Ty Lee, I am sorry that you have no imagination and are needlessly worried about a child learning her lesson about fucking with feral animals ─"

"Snowy was born in the palace."

Azula laughs. "So was I."

Ty Lee cannot fight the smile that is forcing its way onto her face whether she likes it or not. Inzai is now rocking Snowy in her arms like a baby, and the kitten looks at Azula with an expression that screams, _Just drown me in the river._

"I do have an imagination, but I don't want to imagine that," Ty Lee snaps with her chest puffed up huffily.

Azula cocks an eyebrow. "Because my cat would clearly win against your baby."

" _Our_ baby," Ty Lee corrects with a well timed glare that is not effective against her wife.

"Oh, but I would coach the cat if they were firebenders." Azula doesn't mean that, but she loves how red Ty Lee's face is. She's cute when she's angry.

Ty Lee shoves Azula's arm. "No, you wouldn't. Because even if you didn't love Inzai enough to let her bother your _beloved_ cat like that, I would kill you if you didn't."

Azula just yawns. "I'm not needlessly worrying about Snowy learning her lesson about fucking with toddlers that can't keep their sticky hands to themselves."

Ty Lee scoffs, but it turns into a giggle.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm running way more behind than I ever imagined. I think this is going to be a Tyzula Fortnight story, if I don't wind up continuing it beyond the 7 chapters. But I _am_ going to finish it and I'm loving Tyzula Week and reading everyone else's amazing work!


End file.
